


Perfection

by m_s_b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen, Insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their insecurities, even Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> It's an old piece from my attempt at 100 Themes Challenge. The prompt was 'Perfection'.

If it wasn’t for this horrible, horrible scar on his right cheek, Sebastian would describe his body as perfect. Yes, it was an immodest thing to say, and quite shallow too, but Seb was fully aware of his attractiveness. Plus, he wanted to feel good in his body, thank you very much.

The scar ruined everything, though.

Seb was born with a birthmark on his cheek. When he was a child, his mother told him that it was a mark left by angel’s touch. As a teenager, Sebastian believed neither in angels nor in his mother’s explanations and, in his adolescent oversensitiveness and stubbornness, had the birthmark removed surgically. Only when he looked in the mirror, did Seb realize that he had probably made the worst decision in his life. Yeah, okay, the surgeon had removed the birthmark but in its place appeared huge and even uglier removal scar. And although doctors told him that the scar could be removed surgically, the blonde, traumatized, didn’t want another operation.

Sebastian was very bitter about the whole thing. He wanted people to stop looking at his birthmark and now they were staring at the ass-big scar. Seb started to cover his ‘disfiguration’ with colourful band-aids – when somebody would ask him about that, he could always say that he had a shaving accident.

Adolescence turned into adulthood and Seb still wore his band-aids. By then he knew that most people weren’t that shallow as he thought them to be and didn’t judge others by their looks, but he wasn’t able to acknowledge that this rule applied also to his scar. And then Jim appeared in his life.

From the beginning of their friendship Jim was curious about Seb’s band-aids, he wanted to know what they covered. One evening, when Sebastian napped on the couch, James took the opportunity and peeled off the band-aid only to find a small, faint scar underneath. Seb woke up and, to his friend’s surprise, burst into tears and produced a series of self-directed invectives. Jim tried to convince the blonde that he wasn’t ‘a hideous monster who should be isolated from the society’, without much success, though.

Even after years the scar was still an issue and no matter what arguments James used, he wasn’t able to persuade his friend to think otherwise. Or was he?

Just like every year, they were coming home from Owen’s pub where they celebrated St Patrick’s Day and Seb’s birthday and, just like every year, Seb was giving Jim a piggyback as, after drinking one beer, the smaller man was tipsy. Just like every year, Sebastian carried James up the stairs to their flat and, just like every year, he sat his friend on the couch to take off his shoes when Jim cupped blonde’s face in his hands.

‘Your face is sooo beautiful, Sebby,’ Jim mumbled, his eyes unfocused, ‘Even with this small, almost invisible scar, it’s still perfect.’

Sebastian blushed and stood up, freeing himself from Jim’s hold.

_Go to sleep, Jimmy_ , he ruffled James’ jet-black hair, you’re drunk.

Later, Seb examined his face in the bathroom mirror. Maybe it was the influence of three beers he drank that night, but the scar indeed seemed to be smaller.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for abandoning 30 Day Spring Challenge once more, but I have an important assignment for my Polish Movie classes and the thing is that I know shit about Polish cinema :/


End file.
